The Four Horsmen
by The-Lady-Layla
Summary: Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Pansy have been tapped to take the place of the mythical Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse for the Final Battle. But why? And what does Severus Snape have to do with any of it? Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Beginning

**Author Note: So, I decided to put the first chapter of my new story up for you guys. I'm only on the third chapter for this story but I wanted to give you /something/ to work with. This chapter might be alone for another month or two because I don't want to keep you waiting forever for updates like I usually do. Anyway, I do in fact have a working muse for this story and it might not be a long one so hopefully I can finish it soon and update once or twice a week from there. As always read and review :)**

**Layla**

* * *

And I saw when the Lamb opened one of the seals, and I heard, as it were the noise of thunder, one of the four beasts saying, Come and see.

2 And I saw, and behold a white horse: and he that sat on him had a bow; and a crown was given unto him: and he went forth conquering, and to conquer.

3 And when he had opened the second seal, I heard the second beast say, Come and see.

4 And there went out another horse that was red: and power was given to him that sat thereon to take peace from the earth, and that they should kill one another: and there was given unto him a great sword.

5 And when he had opened the third seal, I heard the third beast say, Come and see. And I beheld, and lo a black horse; and he that sat on him had a pair of balances in his hand.

6 And I heard a voice in the midst of the four beasts say, A measure of wheat for a penny, and three measures of barley for a penny; and see thou hurt not the oil and the wine.

7 And when he had opened the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth beast say, Come and see.

8 And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hades followed with him. And power was given unto them over a fourth of the earth to kill with sword, and with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth.

-Revelations 6:1-8

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place when it happened. They were talking about the headline of the Daily Prophet, "**VOLDEMORT STILL AT LARGE! DARK MARK SEEN OVER HOUSE OF SLAIN MUGGLE FAMILY!" **Hermione had poured tea and Ginny had placed a plate of biscuits on the table. They had both just reached out for the last one when they felt the familiar pull behind their navels.

Luna Lovegood was down at the stream by her father's house. She smiled, finding the blue glass and managed a happy wave at her father before vanishing.

Pansy Parkinson was sitting at her vanity, getting ready for bed. She had just finished brushing her hair and was reaching for her smaller mirror to get a better look at the back when she saw it glow blue. "Shite." was all she managed before the yank pulled her away from her home.

Pansy was sitting on a rather large grave, filing her nails and dangling her feet off the edge when Luna showed up. Hermione and Ginny came stumbling out of a copse of trees shortly after. By that time Pansy was glaring at them and had jumped off the grave. "Alright Granger, what gives? Why am I here with a bunch of Gryffindorks?" She spat eying the three of them suspiciously. Hermione and Ginny huffed a little looking offended and irritated at seeing Pansy. "How do we know you weren't behind this whole thing, Parkinson?" Ginny snapped back. Hermione had started to look around her, turning in slow circles to get the full view of the massive graveyard they had landed in.

Pansy was opening her mouth to retort when Luna spoke up, "I don't think we had much of a choice in who showed up." The other three girls looked at her a bit oddly and Hermione looked around them once more.

"Where are we?"

"I thought that much would be obvious, Granger. We're in a bloody graveyard!"

"Hey, don't snap at Hermione like that!"

"Oh, that's a very pretty light."

They stopped bickering and turned to see a dark purple light pulsing off in the distance. Hermione shuddered, it seemed to be beckoning her and she didn't really like the feeling. Glancing over her shoulder she saw that Ginny and Pansy looked just as nervous, but Luna was dancing off in the direction of the light stopping every so often to pick wild flowers that were growing around the edges of the grave. When she'd gotten about twenty feet from them she turned and motioned them to follow her. "Come on girls! The Nargles are telling me we are expected at the light!"

"Expected by whom?" Ginny turned frightened eyes to Hermione and grabbed her hand now that fear was starting to set in. Pansy snorted and started to follow Luna who had gotten further away. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other before setting off still holding hands.

The graveyard seemed never ending and eventually even Luna tired of dancing her way forward. The collection of flowers in her hands had grown but she's long since stopped picking them up. It seemed like they had been walking for hours and because of the prevailing darkness, they had no idea how long they'd been there. Their only hope was the purple light was finally getting closer…and bigger. Much bigger than it had seemed to be in the beginning. A loud rumbling had started like distant thunder and the girls froze. Hermione's eyes darted around frantically as she spun around, crouching into a defensive posture. She'd reached for her wand before she realized she had left it sitting on the kitchen table next to her tea cup. Ginny was squeezing her hand harder than ever and she's gone deathly pale. Hermione stood up, darting a glance to see Pansy holding onto Luna who seemed a little nervous at this point.

With nothing else to do the group gradually started to move again, stepping around or over gravestones as the need arose. They had descended into a silence what seemed like hours earlier and seemed loath to break it now. Hermione startled when another hand grabbed hers and she could see Pansy staring straight ahead trying not to show her fear. Hermione took a deep breath as they reached the beginning of the light and found they couldn't walk any further.

"Well what now?"

"Welcome humans!" An unearthly voice greeted them and the light dimmed enough so they could see what stood before them. Four giant horses stood before them with glowing red eyes but what was more terrifying was the riders sitting atop the horses. At the sight of them each girl fainted.

"Damn."

"Why does that always happen to us?"

"Stuff it and just wake them up."

"Yes, master, right away master."

The cloaked figure on the far left turned to his brother, "You'll do as I say if you don't want these lassies finding out your name is Rufus." He said with a sneer. The other two horsemen laughed as their brother got off his horse and set about waking the women up.

"I still say it's the long walk towards a glowing purple light, then seeing four horsemen that makes them faint."

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it! The first chapter of The Four Horsemen. Hope you guys liked it!**


	2. The Balance

**Author Note: Okay guys I know it's been a wait, and it will probably be another long wait between the next chapter being posted. I'm trying to get them written and edited myself since I have no beta. That means I usually leave them a few days then go back and re-read them for errors. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Hermione snuck a glance at the other girls sitting on her side of the table. Pansy was openly ogling the four men sitting across from them, Ginny looked mildly uncomfortable and Luna…well Luna looked as calm as ever. After waking the girls up the horsemen led them to a small manor house where they tied up the horses and invited them in for tea.

Despite the strangeness of the request they complied and now found themselves staring at four very, very good looking men. "So, let me get this straight. You expect us to believe that you are the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse? As in the Biblical reference?" Hermione asked breaking the silence.

"Er. Yeah that's about right."

"Conquest, War, Famine, and Death. That would be us."

"We can prove it if you like."

"No! No. That's alright. But, what exactly do you want with us?" The star struck expression had faded from Pansy's face and she leaned back into her seat in an unconscious effort to put distance between herself and Death who was sitting across from her.

The four men smirked at the girls but it was Death who spoke, his voice a deep, haunting baritone. "We need you to take over for us for a while. We have already decided which of you will ride which horse."

The girls exchanged weary looks and once again it was silently decided that Hermione would speak on their behalf. "What," she asked, looking slightly above Death's head, "do you need us to 'take over' for? We're women, you're men, we're witches, you're mythological…beings. How exactly are we supposed to do whatever it is that you do?" She ignored the kick to her shin that came along with the 'we're women, you're men' comment.

"Women can do anything men can do, Hermione. It's not like we're the helpless witches of the 1700s anymore." Ginny snapped. Conquest grinned knowingly at her from his seat. "Aye lass that you can." He murmured with a slight Scottish accent. Ginny blushed a little and flashed a smug look to the other girls.

"Well, it seems the time for explanation has come. Anyone for a drink?" Luna assumed the man speaking was Famine, the only one to have remained silent the entire time.

"No drinks until after the ladies agree. They have to agree with no coercion on our part and I think the drink falls into that."

"Get on with it then. If I'm gone for long my parents will be required to inform the Dark Lord and he won't be pleased." Hermione and Ginny frowned at Pansy but Luna smiled reassuringly. "I don't think," She said, "anyone will notice we're gone. Even if we stayed here for days, we would probably reappear with little or no time passing." Famine looked at the girl he had chosen, the one blessed with the Sight of many, and nodded his head. "She's right. We've brought you to our realm and time passes differently here."

"In order for you to understand what is going on we need to start at the beginning. With the exception of Death we were created only after mankind came into being. Our purpose is to keep the balance of this world and to not let it tip to greatly into either Light or Dark. We are neither Demons nor Angels but an interesting mixture of both. Normally, we do not get involved in the affairs of mortals; we aid them, harm them, and even kill them. But, we try to avoid getting in direct contact and it has been that way for a millennia.

"This time, however, we have a very, very, strong interest in what will be known as 'The Final Battle' specifically in one of your kind."

"Oh, you're interested in Harry too? Everyone always is." Ginny interrupted looking rather pleased that her boyfriend was the source of their otherworldly abduction.

"No, we do not want Harry Potter. He is stuck solely in the light and doesn't interest our plan of balance. We have had our eye on a Severus Tobias Snape. He is the biggest balance in this petty human war, having worked vigorously for the Dark and then just as hard for the Light. He is who we want as our own."

Ginny's face had fallen, Luna looked mildly interested in the story being presented and Pansy sat rapt. Hermione's face had fallen completely blank at the mention of their former Potions teacher and murder of Albus Dumbledore. Her face was always blank whenever he was brought up, which was frequently with Harry, who she finally snapped at to shove it. They couldn't do anything about Snape and they had to focus on finding and destroying the Horcruxes. The rest of the day had seen Hermione in a right foul temper and neither of the boys brought Snape up with her again.

It had been Ginny, Quidditch loving, Harry obsessed, Ginny who had figured it out. She sat on Hermione's bed one evening, brushing the older girl's hair when she asked the question as casually as if they were talking about the weather. "How long have you had a crush on Snape?" Hermione stiffened for a moment before sagging down. She started to cry and leant against Ginny as she did so. She told Ginny that she'd begun to think about the professor in a romantic sense while Umbridge was still at Hogwarts in their fifth year. She paid attention where others didn't and saw he was doing his part to help sabotage her. The veritaserum shouldn't have had a taste, and most of the younger students she had talked to said it tasted like juice and they didn't feel compelled at all to tell the 'Toad Woman' anything.

She warned them to keep pretending they were being forced to tell the truth and to keep her updated of anything Umbridge asked them about.

"What do you want him for though?"

"We want to keep him in this place of balance. If he remains there, the war will play out as it should and the world will not tip too far into one side. However, the Dark has finally realized what an asset he could be and want him for their own. Hades wants to tempt him into full corruption and use him to win the war."

"Wait…Hades, the Greek God of the Underworld, Hades? He is real?" Pansy questioned.

"You know him by many names child. The Devil, Hades, Pluto, or Satan. He has no connection to the religions of mankind, but there is an ultimate Evil just as there is and ultimate Good. Like Death, they have been here for all of creation, all of time." Conquest replied and motioned for War to continue his story.

"Hades like nothing more than people falling to corruption; especially those who were supposed to be incorruptible. He is also a fan of gambling and this is where you come in. We four have made a wager with him about the fate of Severus Snape and the outcome of this war. If he will not be corrupted we shall have him as an instrument of balance, but if he falls, Hades shall use him to bring about a black time on this Earth and we will have to wait until the next birth of balance.

"The requirements of the wager are simple; Hades will try and tempt him but may not use his powers to sway his judgment while we shall not interfere in the battle at all. If Severus Snape proves strong enough we will win the wager and all will be as it should."

Silence reigned for a few moments until Pansy spoke up, "I think I'll take that drink now." There were whispers of assent from the others and Famine stood up to retrieve the drinks.


	3. Firewhiskey and Meetings

**Author Note: I present to you all chapter three. I also realized I didn't state that this is totally AU and follows the book plot line up until the 5th book. The trio are in the summer after their sixth year, Dumbledore is still alive. I'm going on vacation tomorrow so hopefully I'll have more time to work on the next few chapters. Hope everyone enjoys.**

**Also another Disclaimer: Do not own, not making any money.**

* * *

After a general agreement from the girls, drinks were passed around and the discussion continued. Ever the Slytherin Pansy had to ask, "What exactly do we get out of this deal? I mean why do you need four of us to keep Snape safe from temptation?" "We are the temptations he will be presented with." "Well that explains everything." Ginny muttered crossly downing another shot of Firewhiskey.

"We represent the different things he will be tempted with. The end to a long standing civil war between two houses will be presented by War, Conquest will offer a quick and easy way to win this battle, everything he desires whether it be object, person or money will be promised to him by Famine and Death…Death will offer the return of one loved and thought lost. Each of you will be present when we make the temptations and it will be up to you to convince him to continue in his role as a double agent and spy."

The girls thought this over and Pansy briefly considered that she had a bit of news to tell the Dark Lord but dismissed the idea quickly. She might be stuck up but was nowhere near as fanatical as her parents. She wasn't willing to risk the life of her Professor, as snarky as he was. Losing him would mean losing freedom.

* * *

The night wore on and the eight inhabitants of the realm got progressively drunker and less inhibited…except Hermione. She couldn't help brooding over the entire situation. How had she managed to fall in love with her Professor of all people? More importantly why on earth had she been tapped to be Death? Something about it wasn't making any sense and she continued to let her mind wonder from possibility to possibility while the others drank. Who was she to convince Snape to reject the return of someone he loved? Sure, she might be in love with him herself, but he would never see her as anything but a silly school girl. An insufferable-know-it-all. There wasn't any way that she could do this and fight as a Horsemen during the Final Battle! How was she supposed to be a Horseman anyway?

That was just plain ridiculous, she wasn't good at fighting, wasn't the best a DADA. She could cast the spells as well as, and even better, than some but it didn't call to her. Hermione had never been able to just react in those kinds of situations. She could never stop herself from over analyzing the situation and that had already caused her a few injuries while practicing. Hermione sighed and shifted her focus back on the group. Ginny was slumped over with her head resting on Luna's shoulder and Pansy had her head on the table, all three were sleeping.

The Horsemen we talking quietly to each other but Conquest glanced up and noticed her gaze. He threw her a smirk which Hermione returned with a sneer of her own. Death looked up and shook his head before standing up and walking around to her side of the table. Holding out his hand he motioned to the couch that she was sure wasn't there a few moments ago. She accepted his help up, walked over and curled up on the couch to attempt sleep. The Horsemen made a bed on the floor and gently moved the other three girls from their places at the table.

The Horsemen left a short while later, Ginny started to snore softly, and finally Hermione fell asleep.

* * *

"Hermione! Oi, Hermione!" She was shaken awake what seemed like minutes later and peered blearily up into the face of Ron Weasley. "Mum will be right furious if she finds out you and Ginny were drinking and fell asleep at the table." She looked around rather suspiciously at the kitchen of The Burrow. Harry was gently coaxing Ginny awake and the sun hadn't risen yet. How on earth had they gotten home, or had everything just been a really odd dream? Hermione wasn't quite sure but she followed the others up the stairs and into Ginny's room. They didn't ask why the girls had been drinking but left them alone to collect their clothes for the day.

After a few minutes of silence Ginny exclaimed, "Look Hermione!" On the back of the door was an old looking tapestry one that had certainly never been there before. It depicted four very gruesome figures on horseback. As they watched the figures changed into pictures of the four girls. They each wore different outfits, Luna on the far right was dressed in what at first appeared to be rags but when Hermione moved closer she noticed it was just a brown tunic that had been ripped a few times, Pansy was wearing a green and gold tunic while riding side saddle, looking every bit an aristocrat.

Ginny was clad in brightly polish armor her red hair flaming out behind her. Hermione was situated on the fire right; she was in a simple black robe with the hood situated a little ways back on her head and her eyes looked red. The background was obviously a battleground and there were bodies underneath their horses.

Hermione took the tapestry down, rolled it up and jammed it into her beaded bag with the undetectable extension charm on it. Ginny was grimacing as the tapestry disappeared into the small purse and smiling grimly at Hermione went to the loo for a shower. Hermione took her own clothes and went to the third floor to use the boys shower. Once inside she let the shower run as hot as she could stand and just let it flow over her, turning her skin red.

She mulled over the events of the previous night, now convinced that it wasn't a dream. Still unsure as to how they would accomplish going from schoolgirls in the midst of the war to…well whatever that picture represented. Remembering the red eyes she had, Hermione shuddered and started to wash.

An hour later she headed into the kitchen where Molly was busy making breakfast for everyone. Harry, Ron, Ginny and the Twins were sitting at the kitchen table talking about a letter sitting on the table in front of them. Even from across the room Hermione could tell the script was written by Headmaster Dumbledore. Hermione groaned quietly to herself. Now what?


End file.
